Llévame contigo
by Allan Grayson
Summary: Reborn ha decidido que Tsuna debe irse a Italia a entrenar con Dino, ¿qué pasará por la mente y el corazón del guardián de la tormenta mientras su querido Juudaime está lejos? 5927, Yaoi.


**Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que escribí un fanfic.**

 **Esta vez quise hacerlo de esta pareja que me encanta de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Pronto escribiré más historias sobre estos dos**

* * *

 **Llévame contigo**

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que el potro salvaje se llevó al Judaime a Italia para entrenar. Después de una batalla con Reborn-san, donde todos salimos lastimados, decidió que lo mejor era que el Décimo se fuera a entrenar con Dino. Quedó muy lastimado… ¡y fue mi culpa porque no lo pude proteger! El Décimo se veía molesto y se notaba que no quería irse a Italia. También es cierto que al pobre se le dificultan los combates. Se supone que él no debería pelear porque para eso estoy yo aquí, yo debería de protegerlo y anticipar cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacerle daño.

Al final de cuentas yo fui el mejor parado de los tres: el Décimo se quedó completamente inconsciente, mientras que el loco del baseball se lastimo ambas piernas. Por eso Reborn-san decidió que lo mejor era llevárselo con Dino para que entrenaran combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Me molesta que el décimo se vaya, pero me molesta mucho más que se haya ido el estúpido de Yamamoto con él. Digo, yo soy su mano derecha, yo debería velar su sueño y estar con él en esos momentos. Yo debería ir a entrenar con Juudaime y no él… pero el bebé insiste en que ese entrenamiento les caerá mejor a ellos dos y yo… y yo debo cuidar de la fastidiosa vaca estúpida que no hace otra cosa que pedir dulces y humillarme. Me entusiasmó que el Décimo le pidiera que me dejara ir, pero sólo se ganó un buen zape y se tranquilizó cuando le dijo que Yamatonto iría con él.

Sí, me molesté muchísimo porque el décimo no notó que yo quería acompañarlo, pero el Décimo es así: tan inocente e ingenuo. Me sorprende que sea el único que no se haya dado cuenta que me vuelve loco. ¡Hasta la estúpida de Haru se dio cuenta y a la muy tarada le dio por decir que le parecía tierno! Pero así las cosas y mejor que no se entere porque se alejaría de mí y entonces sí, mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

Hay días en los que quisiera simplemente llegar a su casa, saludarlo, invitarlo a caminar un día por la orilla del río y luego sentarnos a ver el atardecer. Ni siquiera hablo de sostener su mano o acariciarle una mejilla, mucho menos de darle un beso. Nada de eso, porque yo sé que no tengo una mísera oportunidad porque sé que su corazón ya es de Kyoko Sasawada, y si no pudiera quedarse con ella, sé que Haru tampoco le es indiferente. Yo hablo de un simple momento con él. Sin la familia alrededor, sin el loco del baseball siendo extremo, la vaca escandalosa, o Yamamoto haciendo comentarios sin sentido… sólo hablo de un momentito a solas con él, ver el atardecer, el anochecer y por qué no, ver fuegos artificiales juntos.

¡Carajo! ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de un hombre? ¿Por qué ese hombre tiene que ser mi jefe? Soy sólo un adolescente de 16 años que fue flechado por la ternura de su jefe y por si eso no fuera un caos completo, tengo que ayudarlo a que la mafia Vongola no caiga a manos de una familia enemiga. Todo lo hago con gusto. Sí, él es distraído, egoísta, caprichoso y Reborn le vive diciendo que es un bueno para nada pero también es verdad que es la persona con el alma más pura que he conocido en mi vida.

¡Carajo! Ya me puse sentimental y eso que sólo llevo una semana de no verlo. Una semana de estar luchando con estas incesables ganas de saber cómo está, de ver sus ojos, de escuchar su voz, de verlo sonreír. Tsunayoshi Sawada se ha convertido en una parte fundamental de mi vida y admito que hay veces que mi mente me trollea y me hace creer que realmente podría tener una pequeña posibilidad: lo he descubierto mirándome en silencio, otras veces siento que camina más lento mientras platicamos de cualquier cosa para dejar que todos se adelanten, porque a veces, cuando llueve, prefiere quedarse en mi casa "hasta que pase la lluvia" aunque su casa esté más cerca de la mía y porque a veces, cuando tengo insomnio y le digo que no puedo dormir, me marca y nos quedamos hablando por teléfono hasta que él tiene sueño y me convence que vayamos a dormir.

Yo sé que todo eso son imaginaciones mías, que son deseos reprimidos de escucharlo decir que hace todo eso con otra intención. Y acepto mi realidad, sé que soy un malhumorado, un pinche malhablado, que doy miedo, que soy agresivo, que soy terco, que no me mido cuando se trata de él y que él se merece a alguien que sea muchísimo más fuerte y capaz en todo. Siempre le digo que mi más grande sueño es volverme su mano derecha, porque así estaría con él para siempre, lo asistiría incondicionalmente y nunca le faltaría nada. Es como un sueño hecho realidad… a medias. Envejecería a su lado, pero nunca con él.

Cuando le insistí a Reborn que me dejara ir con él, me dijo que quedarme aquí también sería un entrenamiento para mí, que tenía que aprender a ser fuerte aunque mi jefe estuviera en otro país… pero es difícil, me estoy volviendo loco por verlo, por saber qué es de él, por saber cómo le va en su entrenamiento, saber si ha lastimado, si se aburre por las noches. Más le vale al lunático cuidarlo bien o de lo contrario le patearé el trasero cuando vuelvan. Tal vez Juudaime no me ha escrito porque prefiere estar con él, tal vez ya decidió que él será su mano derecha y yo ya no le sirvo. Tal vez hará una reestructuración de la familia y no podré quedarme a su lado. Tal vez conoció a una mejor persona para el puesto de mano derecha en Italia y me va a dejar sin la posibilidad de estar con él…

El sonido de mi celular vibrando sobre la mesa me saca de mis pensamientos. Por la duración del ruido me doy cuenta que me llegó un mensaje. Con pereza me estiro y me doy cuenta que ¡es un mensaje de Juudaime! Abro la aplicación lo más rápido que puedo y leo "Hola Gokudera-kun, ¿cómo has estado? Los entrenamientos han sido pesados, pero creo que podremos con ellos. Yamamoto te manda saludos. –Tsuna."

Intento contestarle lo más rápido que puedo, tratando de no cometer ningún error. "Juudaime, me moría de ganas por saber de usted. Aquí todo pasa sin novedades, aunque es algo aburrido no pasar las tardes con usted. ¿Está bien?, ¿no se ha herido en sus entrenamientos?" Suspiro y me doy cuenta que sólo un ciego pasaría desapercibido mis sentimientos, pero se trata de mi Juudaime, es tan inocente que dudo que crea que hay otra intención.

"Todo excelente. ¡No puedo esperar a volver para contarte las cosas que hemos visto por aquí! Italia es divertida, pero siendo sinceros, se disfrutaría mucho más si estuvieras aquí" Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¡Él quiere que esté allá! ¡Quiere que lo acompañe! Creo que no he sonreído tanto desde que me dio un abrazo al despedirse en el aeropuerto. Sé que le dio un abrazo a todos y que posiblemente no sea algo especial para él, pero para mí, fue la vida. "Claro Juudaime, la próxima vez iremos a Italia y le mostraré mis lugares favoritos de la infancia. Nos divertiremos mucho. ¡Se lo prometo!". Creo que de nuevo mi entusiasmo es evidente y me emociona. "¡Suena divertido! Tengo que dejarte Gokudera, Dino quiere que descanse. No le digas a Reborn que te escribí, me dijo que no me comunicara contigo mientras entrenaba, pero quería saber cómo estabas. Volveré la próxima semana y tal vez podríamos dar una vuelta por el río y ver el atardecer mientras te cuento todo lo que pasó por acá. Cuídate mucho. –Tsuna." Me quedé sin palabras al leer esto último. Él… quiere hablar conmigo y ver el atardecer. Tener que esperar otra semana para verlo ni siquiera me incomoda. La sonrisa que me dejo en la cara ya es suficiente para cargar mi ánimo por 7 días más.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. Pronto regresaré con un fic largo de estos dos.**

 **¡Nos leemos hasta entonces!**


End file.
